


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by CryptidOnTheWeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Marijuana, Multi, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, and they were ROOMMATES, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOnTheWeb/pseuds/CryptidOnTheWeb
Summary: Title is from the song of the same name by the Arctic MonkeysVic is up late and their best friend comes over to get high with them. That's it. I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

Vic was curled up on the couch, clutching a mug of hot tea in their hands. A video played on their laptop screen, sound turned down low despite the earbuds in their ears. They took a sip of their too-hot tea, not caring about the burning sensation of the tip of their tongue. Vic tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn. It was late at night, yet they couldn’t muster up the strength to get off the couch and move to their bedroom. Their two roommates went to bed a while ago, and if they listened they could hear the soft snoring through the walls of their apartment. A notification popped up in the corner of their laptop screen, they clicked the banner, and discord opened up. 

BigDDan123: you up?

MushroomFae: yeah, what’s up?

BigDDan123: I’m bored, come over

MushroomFae: can’t, i just made tea :(((

BigDDan123: then can I come over to yours?

MushroomFae: long as you’re quiet, Amelia commented on the noise you made last time

BigDDan123: aww come on it’s not my fault you’re so good 

MushroomFae: hahahah 

MushroomFae: ah I’m not really in the mood anyways. 

BigDDan123: chill chill, I’m bringing the good stuff ;) 

MushroomFae: coolio, but we gotta stay on the balcony, I don’t want to stink up the apartment. 

BigDDan123: cool cool, omw

Vic closed discord and got up, heading to their room. It would be cold outside, and they were only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. They pulled on some pajama pants and a sweater and closed their laptop, connecting it to the charger and setting it down on the small table next to their bed. They went back to the living room and resumed blowing on their tea and attempting to drink it while browsing instagram on their phone. Eventually they got another notification as Danny texted them that he was there. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. They got up and opened it. Danny grinned and held up a shopping bag, grinning. “I also got some chocolate!” he said.

“I hope you got the good stuff,” Vic smiled, closing and locking the door behind Danny.

He laughed, “of course I did! I wouldn’t get you sub-par chocolate, you goon.”

“Right right- so remind me, what was that stuff you got last time?”

“Oh shut up, don’t bite the hand that feeds you”

Vic rolled their eyes, grinning at their friend as they walked to the sliding door to the balcony. They made a show of opening it and gesturing for Danny to go through. “Ladies first~” they said dramatically, bowing down. Danny laughed and stepped through and sat down in a chair on the balcony. 

“I swear, every time I come over you guys have more and more plants,” he said, nudging a pot with his foot. 

Vic closed the door and shrugged, “I like having them around and Amelia likes caring for them.” They sat in Danny’s lap, grabbing the bag out of his hand and opening it. They made an O with their mouth as they pulled out the chocolate bars, “you really didn’t skimp on me this time, this really is the good stuff.” Danny pulled out a third bar. 

“And this here is because I know how much you hate smoking,” he said. Vic took the package out of his hand and read it. 

“Holy heck, chocolate edibles? God, you really are a saint. I could kiss you!”

“I mean… you definitely could,” Danny said, smirking. Vic just laughed and opened the package, breaking a piece off the bar and shoving it in their mouth. Danny pulled a joint out of a repurposed cigarette carton and lit it. 

“You better not blow the smoke in my face” 

“Like I haven’t before? What’s wrong with a little shotgun~” Danny teased, bringing the joint to his lips. 

“There’s a difference between shotgunning and blowing it in my face, idiot.” Vic grabbed one of the regular chocolate bars, opening it up and nibbling on it. Danny, of course, blew the smoke into Vic’s face. They screwed up their nose and waved the smoke away. “oh come on, I even askeddd,” they whined, making a pouty face. 

“Aww no don’t look so sad, I’m sowwy” apologized Danny, giggling. Vic laughed, cuddling into Danny’s chest. They rested their head on his shoulder, yawning. Danny put an arm around Vic. 

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” they said, yawning. 

“You’re already tired? It’s only, like, 11,” Danny said. Vic checked their phone. 

“It’s 11:48 and some of us try to have sleep schedules like normal, functioning human beings.”

Danny just laughed at that and took another hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! There will be a second part eventually :) have a great day/evening!


End file.
